


goes a little like this

by heavenbarnes



Category: Margot Robbie - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Margot, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Swearing, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbarnes/pseuds/heavenbarnes
Summary: It was like she was made of honey
Relationships: Margot Robbie/Reader
Kudos: 32





	goes a little like this

“Baby?” The softest voice rang out through your home. 

You couldn’t even help the smile that tugged at the corners of your lips when her sweet-like-honey timbre drifted in to greet you.

“In here, sweet girl.” You chimed back, listening to bare feet on hardwood as she nearly ran to meet you.

Her excitement was what drew you in. You were never a hardened person, but she had an uncanny way of softening you to your core. Leaving you nothing more than a cloud in which she could rest her laurels on.

The way she skidded round the corner of the door frame and into the lounge sent the small smile into a radiant beam. Margot trotted towards you, making you place your paperback on the table beside your armchair.

You looked up the length of her, eyes moving from her denim cutoffs to the peachy tank the stretched the length of her torso. You had to swallow back all that you wanted to say to her. It was hard keep your thoughts inside when your girl was the human embodiment of striking gold.

Her teeth pulled her lower lip in, nibbling on it gently whilst the rest of her mouth moved into a smirk. You knew the raise in that eyebrow, you knew the breath that left her nose. You knew everything there was to know about this woman, so you also knew how to make her work for it.

“If you want something you have to use your words, Margot.” Your turn to smirk, spreading your thighs slightly as you sunk a bit lower in your chair.

Her chest rose and fell with a kept sigh, the strain of fabric was a mission to keep your eyes from. You knew that she knew exactly what she was doing to you. You wouldn’t give in that easy.

“I’m bored.” Nearly a whisper, hands coming to clasp behind her lower back as she slowly rose to tiptoes and back down again.

There she goes again, arms back to push out her chest, she was making you work just as hard. In all honesty, it probably would be you to give in, you couldn’t deny your girl for very long.

“Well why don’t you do something then?” 

“I’m trying to but she’s sitting out here reading a book.”

Your ears perked up at her words and you lent forward in your chair, bringing your hands around the backs of her thighs.

Margot moved with you, shifting herself so that she sat perched in your lap, leg either side of yours in the chair. You brought your fingers to brush the softest strands of hair behind her ear.

She smiled down at you, ducking her head to press her lips to yours. You couldn’t help the gasp, almost as if you forgot just how lovely she was each time she didn’t have her mouth on yours.

Her slender fingers came to your neck, holding you gently in her palms as she moved her lips in time with your own. Your hands traveled from her thighs to the waistband of her shorts. 

You ran along the top of it, subtly telling her it wouldn’t be long until you were aching to get these off. You distracted yourself by moving along the sides of her body, up to where her breasts were only kept from you by a thin layer of a tank top.

It stretched so close to her that you could see her pert nipples poking through, moving against the softness of your own shirt. Your hands cupped at her chest, rolling them in your hands and familiarizing yourself with the nature of her body.

Margot dipped her hips, rolling herself against your crotch. She stopped suddenly, drawing back from your face and looking you deep in the eye.

“Are you packing right now?”

You answered with a cheeky grin, shrugging your shoulders and continuing to roll her breasts around your hands.

“I know you too well, pretty lady.”

She shook her head, giggling with you and putting her lips back to you. She moved down to your jaw, nipping along it before settling on your throat. You moaned gently, overwhelmed by the heat of her breath and the movements of her hips against yours.

Your fingers roamed under the waist of her shorts and pulled the bottom of her shirt out. She helped you shimmy it over her head, sitting back slightly so you could release a groan in awe of what was before you. You bit your lip, snarling every so slightly before diving in.

You took one of her nipples in your mouth, sucking down before letting your teeth graze it gently. The whimpers that came from her reminded you of your luck. You felt Margot’s delicate hands encase your head, holding you to her chest as she arched her back towards you.

Her hips never let up, rolling her heat against the thick of your strap nestled behind your sweatpants. She tilted her head as she brought her cheek to rest against the top of your head, cooing gently as your mouth moved against her sensitive skin.

The more she moved against your strap, the more your heart rate rose. The double end pressed deep inside you with every slight thrust she made. There was no doubt she knew exactly what she was doing as she did it.

You felt the bumps rising on her skin every time you pulled back, breath drifting over where your lips once were. She keened into you, needy and waiting for what you had to give her. Who were you to deny the sweetest thing you’d ever called your own.

Your fingers tapped Margot’s hip, signalling her to stand up. You followed her up, mouth coming back to hers whilst your fingers worked on the closure of her shorts. The taste of her tongue in your mouth didn’t feel foreign, it was where it was always meant to end up.

You rustled the shorts down her long legs, savoring the feeling of soft skin as you moved them down. Her tiny panties rolled along with them, scrunching up with the discarded clothes and being kicked to the wall.

You pulled away from her mouth once more, taking in the sigh of her in all her glory. One of your hands came around to the small of her back, pulling you in closer as you turned her around with you.

You stood where each other just had, your other hand coming to her chest to push her down into your armchair. You watched the way she pouted at you, your head tilting as if to say “out with it, then.”

“You’re still dressed.”

You rolled your eyes playfully, hands coming to the bottom of your shirt to be done with it. Your chest bare to her, she dove forward to catch some of your skin between her lips. She gently pressed kisses to your stomach, trailing up slightly to your chest, wherever she could cover.

Your fingers brushed her hair back, tugging slightly as the heat of her mouth moved through your body. Her quite moans, escaping her lips with every tug that your fingers made. You wished the feeling could last, but there was something you were needing to feel a bit more.

You gently moved her back, dropping to your knees in front of the chair. Your hands wrapped around each of Margot’s thighs, hooking one over each of the chair’s arms. One of her hands was at her chest, tweaking her nipple gently as she watched. The other hand was at her mouth, fingers running the length of her bottom lip.

Her smell was intoxicating, as was the sight of her spread out like this. You took in a deep breath, her sweet scent ingraining itself within you. Your hands pet gently at the smooth skin of her inner thighs, lips gently peppering kisses along it.

You settled in the center, pressing a soft kiss against her clit, nose nestled against the soft hair of her mound. Her breath came out in waves, choppy and crashing against you. Your tongue swiped out, from her entrance all the way to the hood of her clit.

You collected the most delicious wetness on the way, spreading it up along her lips. Her hand left her mouth, coming to thread into your hair and tug at the roots. You rumbled a groan between her legs, letting the reverberations hit her just right.

“Baby, that feels so good on my pussy.” She cried quietly, just loud enough for you to know.

You melted into her mewling sounds, the way she ground her hips into your mouth. You were ready to catch every ministration with your tongue, make every one of her movements feel welcome. 

Just her taste was enough to sate your hunger for the rest of your life. She tasted sweet, girlish, real. She tasted like water after a trek in the desert. The more she pulled you into the meeting of her thighs, the hungrier you got for her.

Margot felt the spark that you ignited the first time you touched her, only now it’d caught into a fire that ravaged her whole body. It melted her from the inside out with an insatiable heat that only seemed to burn hotter whenever you were on your knees for her.

Your hands closed around her thighs, pushing them higher so she was spread the her farthest point for you. You loved her laid out for you like this, like your evening meal. Her cries got louder the more area of her you covered.

From the way your fingers felt against her thighs, to the way your tongue new exactly what points to make her back leave the chair. It all moved through her and brought that tight, white heat to the center of her core.

The rolling of her hips started to stutter, her muscles tensing under your hands. Your lips curled into a smile when you knew what was sure to happen. Your tongue focused against her clit, whilst two of your fingers found her entrance.

You rubbed gently, feeling the way her hips bucked towards the motion. You slowly slid all the way in her, right to the knuckle. She was tight as ever, grabbing down on your fingers as you curled them in time with your tongue.

The sounds got even better, cries of your name as she pulsed against you. You lapped it all up, waiting for the moment her floodgates would open. 

“You’re gonna make me- I’m gonna- baby, please.” Was all she could manage, a collaboration of everything she wanted to say but couldn’t find.

“Then come.” 

Her hips flew up against you, muscles closing around your fingers like a vice as a sweet cry ripped from her chest. You caught everything she had to offer, pumping your fingers through her climax. Her fingers clamped tightly in your hair, pulling you into her as close as you’d go.

You let her calm down a moment, hearing her whimper in disappointment as you removed your fingers from her. She perked up once she saw the digits sink past your lips and be encased by your tongue. You hummed as you did, letting her know just what you thought of her heavenly taste.

When she’d regained energy, she reached out for the ties of your sweatpants. You raised your arms and let her go for her life, ridding you of the one last thing that covered you from her.

Your strap sprang free as she discarded your pants, standing tall and waiting as she took it in her hand. Margot started at the base, gripping and sliding up to the head, resting the silicone against her tongue.

Your mouth dropped open at the sight of her mouth on it, placing the head between her lips and sinking down further. Once she reached the base, you grabbed a handful of her hair, holding her there just a moment. You released once you heard those sinful choking sounds.

It was soaked in her spit, her fingers closing around it against and twisting against it. Her tongue went to the underside, laying the toy flat against it as she gently moved her head from side to side. She never broke eye contact once, making you unsure of how much longer you could take this before you railed her into the seat cushions.

Every time she stroked it, sucked it, played with it, it sunk further back into you and made your skin flare up. She smirked at you with every whimper she made. Your eyes darkened, leaning down so you were closer to her ear.

“You want my cock, pretty girl?” You asked, running your fingers through her hair.

She nodded slowly, removing her mouth and replacing it again with her hand as she spoke.

“Need your cock.”

The growl that emitted from you wasn’t intentional, but it was necessary as you moved her back into the seat. You lifted her legs into the same position as before, taking her back to being spread open for you.

Your knees rested against the edge of the chair, one hand bracing against the back of it and the other running your strap along her folds. You watched her watch your movements, the way you collected her wetness, spreading it around for use.

Your eyes caught hers, keeping the eye contact as you slowly sunk your strap into her entrance. Her mouth opened to a moan, but her eyes never left yours as you went hip deep.

“You drive me fucking crazy, Margot.”

She cried out at the sound of her name on your lips, with your voice dropping in octaves. You rolled your hips once, the both of you crying out at the mutual feeling of pleasure. Her arms came around your back, pulling you in so you were pressed together.

You leaned into her embrace, free hand coming to hold her face gently. You brought your lips to hers, longing for any and every part of you to be entertwined with hers. You moved slowly but passionately, wanting to open her up and get her ready.

It wasn’t until she spoke.

“Fuck me, please.”

And who were you to deny your girl of that. You picked up pace and thrashed your hips into hers, hearing a moan get caught in her throat. You heard the legs of the chair grate against the floor, the power of your movements sending it back.

She cried out your named, encapsulated with a chant of “yes yes yes” that only made you want to move faster. You hiked a leg up onto a space on the chair, the new angle allowing you to drive down and into her.

The feeling of the strap coming back into you and driving against the deepest spots in you nearly made your legs give out, your vision blurred as the pleasure moved into the deepest parts of you.

Margot’s hands clawing at your back, grabbing handfuls of your ass, crying your name, did nothing to help the situation. You’d been at it a minute and you already felt your world ready to cave in on itself.

You rolled through it, slowing down to tease her, to watch the way she whimpered for more. 

“You like the way I feel inside you?” You asked, lips dropping to nip gently at the skin of her jaw.

Her mouth was moments from your ear, filling your senses with the most intoxicating breaths and cries.

“Nothing and nobody could ever feel as good as you do.”

You choked on your breath, moaning gently in her ear. She got what she wanted, she wanted you just as vulnerable as she was. She knew what buttons to press and in what sequence.

You picked the pace right back up, hand coming down to play with her already sensitive clit. She called out, head pressing into the plush of the seat and hips driving towards your own.

You rubbed hurried circles, spreading her wetness to all expanses of her pussy. She lifted her lower half to meet your movements, the telling signs of her end nearing once more.

You felt the flame running along the fuse in your lower belly, it was nearing the end and any moment now you’d be an eruption you couldn’t contain. You had no fear, Margot moved her legs to your hips and pulled you in with such force that your fronts now pressed together.

She fixed around you with all her might as she released, crying your name into your ear as you still pumping into her, guiding her through another orgasm. The sounds and sights of her coming on done beneath you were enough to send you spiraling.

Her name was the only thing you could conjure up, leaving your lips a million times as you felt your body give out on you. Flashes of heat traveled along your body as your climax washed over you and left you lifeless against her.

You dropped down from the seat, falling between her spread legs and feeling her drape her arms around you. Both of you relaxing into the bliss of the come down. 

You fell in love with the excitement but you stayed for the aftermath of it all.


End file.
